Fruit of Hope
by BlindmanV2
Summary: Chopper was feeling down, so Brook tried to cheer him up, Luffy and Robin will help too. Part one of three, tell me if I should add music next chapter. Also, sorry, I have been away, but writing a little every day keeps me refreshed and inspired.


**Fruit of Hope**

**Author's Notes: Welcome This was a bit of an experiment I had, focusing on the unsung hero Chopper. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Depression haha.**

**Fur and Bones**

"_it's funny and kinda sad," _Chopper thought absently reading over some of his doctor books._ "50 Berri that's as if I gave Brook a berri a year."_

"How worthless…" A knock on the door. "Come in."

Brook entered the doctor's office. "Chopper there you are, thank goodness, you disappeared after dinner," Brook said. A look around the room told him everything. books, and papers everywhere. "I see you been busy, how are you gonna clean this up?"

Chopper laughed despite his mood; it sounds different, a sad laugh where you need to cheer yourself up. "Brook, can you help me?" Chopper said, turning around, he looked on the verge of tears.

"Chopper, come here." He did so Brook wrapped his bony arms around him; they were cold. However, it was a hug full of love. "Now sit on the bed and tell me what's on your mind."

"I… I feel useless now!"

"How? Why?"

"On top of my Bounty being unreasonably low, I haven't contributed much to the crew since we entered the new world." Chopper tried telling himself otherwise, but his mind won over his heart.

"That's not true without you; everyone would be as dead as I am, Yoho-" Brook stopped his laugher, it might upset Chopper further. "Right now I think you're going through depression."

"I know that, but what do I do to get out of it?" Chopper asked. "I can't just let it stew or give myself meds; it would make it worse!" Chopper raised his voice.

"Then think and talk about the good things you did, or can do." Brook got quiet before asking. "What drives you, Chopper? What is your dream!"

"To cure every disease, yet I can't get these evil thoughts, out of my head!" Chopper yelled Brook patted his head.

"Chopper who taught you medicine?" Brook asked intending just to let Chopper grieve.

"Dr. Hiruluk he was a good doctor of heart, he cured the people with the best intentions. He raised me when no one else would, and named me." Brook just hummed along so Chopper continued. "I spent a year in his care, and then, I found out he was dying. So I tried to save him, but in the end, I couldn't." Chopper finished.

"I see, did he leave you with any parting words?" Chopper thought for a moment.

"_People only die when they are forgotten."_

Chopper smiled and laughed. "Brook, you're not truly dead, are you?" Brook turned to look Chopper in the eyes; they were full of life and wonder.

"Oh, no, I am." Chopper waved his arms around, trying to explain.

"But you still have that whale, and now you have us!" Chopper said excitedly. Hopping up and down. "Cause people only die when they are forgotten!" Brook nodded along, liking the thought process.

"So, how are you going to make people remember you?" Brook asked.

"First, I'm gonna need a bigger bounty then 50 berries huh?!" This time Chopper laughed at the thought. "And of course, I have to live out my dream, for Dr. H's sake!" Chopper got up and did his happy dance. "Don't think you made me happy; I did this myself stupid!"

Seeing that his job was done Brook walked out of the office with a bow. As Brook got on deck, Robin approached him. "Didn't expect him to get over it so soon. Good job, Brook."

'I didn't do a thing; sometimes, you just have to fight your mind." Brook reasoned. "Besides, he's the heart of the crew, without him who knows where you'd all be. Yohohoho." Robin let out a giggle and walked to the office to help Chopper clean up his mess.

One hour later, Luffy approached the Doctor's office and knocked on the door. Chopper greeted him. "So Chopper next Island You and I storm it together, huh?" Luffy extended his hand grinning like a madman; Chopper shook his hand laughing. "Stick with me, and we will never let them forget us."

**Author's Notes: Well, I had a story like this on the back burner forever. It went differently years ago, but I felt this one more. It seemed like a good place to stop. I think a three-piece is in order: this, Chopper's rampage, and the aftermath. Also, May change the title with this in mind.**

**Also, I'm planning a One Piece crossover starring these four, so will finish that up too.**


End file.
